custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Echo's Return Preparation...Stuff
All right, with all the mayhem running around the internet because someone leaked two images showing some Bionicle stuff, I've decided to make a little blog detailing some...things (brain isn't working at this hour) that should be done given that this is not just a mass trolling. So, this blog shall detail things that we, as fans, should do and what Lego should do for their new line. Echo's List of things to do for the Speculated Return of Bionicle Things Fans Need To Do This is stuff you, the reader, should do to prepare for Bionicle's return due to the hub-bub this whole image thing is producing. #'Remain skeptical.' Don't hype up about it. This could be real, but until Lego officially confirms it, no one should start proclaiming that Bionicle is certainly coming back in 2015. #'Bionicle may not be coming back in 2015.' In fact, what we've seen might detail prototypes for 2016. After all, it'd take a lot of time and effort to begin revamping all of Lego's marketing and retail distribution for a completely new line. Thus, we may not see the new Bionicle sets hitting the shelves until Fall 2016, rather than Spring 2015. #'Don't start panicking about your own stories.' You can simply say that your fanon was created prior to whatever we decide to call the return of Bionicle. I vote "The Great Celebration." #Most of all, DO NOT EXPECT IT TO BE GOOD. This happens a lot, where a beloved franchise returns only to get pummeled into paste by the new writing staff. Let's face it, we cannot expect a new Bionicle to be like the old Bionicle. It's definitely not going to be the same thing, so don't expect the same quality. Things Lego Should Do This is stuff Lego should do to make Bionicle's return amazing. Mostly just suggestions I think we all want to see. #'Bring on old Bionicle team members as creative consultants.' This way, the story and set designs still have the Bionicle "feel" despite being new items. #'Bring in a new story.' New characters and new locations would be great, and probably be best for pleasing both the new demographic and the long-time fans. #'Focus on the story.' The story is what made Bionicle excellent. You need to have a great story to make that lightning strike twice, Lego. That or a real Toa of Lightning. #'Have more elements!' Let's get rid of the old Fire, Water, Air, etc. formula we've all grown used to. How about some Gravity, Lightning, and Plasma for a change? Plus, it means more parts for MOCs! #'Screw some of the old rules.' Most specifically, remove gender-specific elements and allow for romance again. This broadens the range of characters we can have and also allows more relatable themes to be brought into the story, if only for the sake of drama. #'Bridge the gender gap.' Let's face it, Bionicle had a small female demographic. A possible way to gain one could be to add some more female characters and make look somewhat feminine. Not Roodaka or, Mata Nui forbid, Barbie feminine, but enough to physically distinguish them from the male characters, if only with a different torso. #'An animated TV Show.' Do it in 2D animation instead of 3D CGI, and make it bloody good. Make it so good that Avatar is forced to cringe at Bionicle's newfound might! And admit it, we all wanted to see a Bionicle animated series. #'A new Online Game.' Part of Bionicle's success came from allowing fans to explore the world and experience it in a way most other toylines never allowed. Let's make a new Online game, and make it just as cool as MNOLG. #'Sometime in the future, do this:' We've all seen Transformers, TMNT, and GI Joe get feature length, visual effect extravaganzas. Karzahni, even Power Rangers is getting one. So let's give Bionicle a shot soon, only, make the story really good too. So those are my lists for both you and Lego to prepare for Bionicle's supposed return. Until then, let's keep calm and stay vigilant. Who knows, maybe this is all just a sham used to cover up the return of something like Galidor or Knight's Kingdom? --Echo 1: High Resolution, 06:55, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts